Cokujin Who?
by thanidoe
Summary: As our American OC is bursting with excitement at the opportunity to study abroad in Japan, the last thing she suspects is Majisuka. Please R/R ! I'll continue if it goes well, promise.  Eventually OC/Chokoku.


**So this is just a test run to see how this story will take, it's really something I've been waiting to write too so please enjoy. R/R Please! ;3**

The American in her was bubbling with fear, and yet, her human soul was bursting with excitement. The first day, for grand schoolers it was the best day of their life, junior high it was just another day as they could so coolly describe it, and for high schoolers, or for this one at least, there was nothing to say. She was excited yes, but for all the school, and for her host family, she wanted to at least seem relaxed and comfortable. Her Japanese wasn't as polished at the native speakers but hey, she was already up to fifth grade level by now, that was a start, right? Kira hung her head as she looked in the mirror, for as long as people had complimented her on her good looks, there was no doubt that this uniform was hideous, or something around that word.

She stood up strait and rolled the top of the skirt just a few, about three inches above her knees, not that bad right? She looked into the mirror one last time and nodded, it was time. She grabbed her book bag and walked out of her temporary room, and greeted her temporary family for the morning. "Sayonara! Mina, ga yoi ichi-nchi o motteimas" She called from the door as she buzzed past the mother, father, and son and daughter, all older than her, "Tenki no yoi ha ga arimasu!" Okaa-chan called from the kitchen. The siblings should be leaving soon as well, but she wouldn't let I dawn on her to worry, it was her first day and she didn't want to be late!

"I'm lost…" Were the first words out of her mouth as she followed the directions to the school. First of all the name kind of threw her off, and secondly, when she arrived, the place looked like a shit hole! There was no point in questioning whether or not she was lost seeing as the stone pillar in front of her answered her doubts, was this really the place.

Scratching through her shoulder length black curls, she knew what type of place this was, "A yankee school. Great." If they didn't pick at her for the apparent gray hairs in her hair, but it wouldn't be too long before she heard the name _'Cokujin'_ being thrown around here and there. At least the contacts did help, she wasn't very dark anyway, more of a dark rich caramel color. Kira Jackson, sixteen, studying abroad in Japan and very unsuspecting for what cast of characters she would come to face at Majisuka High School.

Turning the corner, her eyes laid upon the various smaller to larger groups of girls gathered at various spots along the courtyard that lead up to the school. The walk forward seemed like hours long, the wind blowing her hair every which way and eyes, once they found her dark form, bulging. She immediately felt the stares and heard the whispers. She could only sigh though; did anyone actually do anything at this school, would she even learn a damn thing?

Suddenly that $11,950 seemed like the biggest waste of her life. It suddenly dawned on her that this really was a yankee school, the halls were unkept and littered with odd devices and decorations here and there. The classrooms were trashed and teachers, well if there were any teachers, probably abused on a daily basis.

"Okoteru?" She heard from down the hall, if not for the directness and smooth tone of the voice, she couldn't have even noticed it. There stood a gazelle like girl, part of her hair braided back, the rest silk like black, and one purple strand. She looked dangerous, though goddess like in all her beauty. She had a timeless danger that surrounded her, she knew this girl meant danger and yet all she could do was stare.

Kira felt a shove at her shoulder, and it was apparent that this wasn't the door frame. A girl with smoldering red hair and ugly ass looking eyebrows forced her back into the courtyard; panic filled her eyes as more followed. She backed up and immediately they began at her, "Lost, dumbass?" One of them asked, though she had the feeling it wasn't a question. Well, as long as she acted uninterested, maybe they would be too. She shook her head and tried to move around them, needless to say that didn't take too lightly. A hand was thrown into her loose curls and pulled her right back to her previous position, making her drop her bag in the process. "OI! I was talking to ya, Cokujin!"

As her hair was pulled she was thrown into a fit of annoyance and defiance, basically, she was pissed off. Kira threw her hand back and grabbed whoever's hand that grabbed her and snapped the wrist backward harshly, a blood curdling scream was let out. She whipped around to get a good eye on all of them, they looked weak as hell. She sighed and grabbed her bag off the ground, "First thing you should know about all black people…_Never_ touch the hair." It didn't take long for one of them to advance at her, and with all the might she would allow herself, she backhanded the bitch into next week, letting the sound echo through the yard and the girl gall to the side. She didn't exactly like showing off, but when you dared to touch her hair, measures had to be taken. Realizing what she had done, and all that watched of course, she blushed a bright but pale red and moved through the girls, but not before one more cocky remark. "And wipe that gold shit off your faces, you look stupid as hell!" She scoffed but continued, that needed to be said first.

She walked in for the second time and rubbed her hand, a headache not too far from building in her brain.

Maeda watched from the high classroom of the music club and sighed, she really had no idea what to make of this girl. As the warning bell sounded for classes, she moved away in haste, trying to move the sight of the girl out of her head. Gakuran grabbed her arm and pulled her close, questioning her thoughts, "Do you want me to – "

"Iie…She's not a concern." She interrupted, sliding her arm from her lovers grasp with no interest to fool around at the moment.

Surprisingly enough for the gaijin, it seemed more than a few were actually interested in classes, for when she entered, there they all were, attentive and interested in learning, well almost all of them. She smelled cooking meat and looked to the back of the class to see a group of girls cooking…food? On of them caught her staring and grabbed a piece, no hesitation in approaching her with the beef clad between two chopsticks.

"Want a piece?" She asked smug like, amused for the most part though.

Kira shook her head and like before, moved around her, she was not going to play this game again. She marveled that unlike the facial freaks from before, these girls really didn't care either way, or at least they didn't when she sat down. Kira relaxed finally before class and layed her head down in anticipation to actually learn something. Why would they send some unsuspecting American to such a school? This was beyond culture shock, she was terrified. Obviously she could hold her own, but there was an extent to how violent she would allow herself to be, this could not be an everyday thing. In her thoughts, Kira hadn't realized that someone was actually speaking to her, "Ano…?" She heard faintly, had she really been this tired?

"OI!" It was loud, right in her ear, and it smelled bad. Well, what ever was breathing on her had trauma breath no doubt. She moved a little, groaned, and finally lifted her head, what she saw was a hell of an eyesore. "That's Atsune's seat…" It grumbled at her, Kira only chuckled and got up, she wasn't even going to start on this girls hair. The girl, or thing, was big in front of her, and stood in front of someone whom she anticipated to be another one of these Yankees, but when she stepped around, Kira's thoughts were out the window.

"Arigato." She spoke softly, and she looked well kept, and smart too! Was she normal like Kira, or some secret ninja; whoever this girl is, everyone looks to her, as Kira would observe all through her year at Majisuka.

Kira only shrugged and moved to the back, her skirt sliding against her legs and her hair damn near perfect condition still.

When class started, things seemed to settle down, though the crackling and sizzling behind her never really stopped. Sitting up and watching the teacher continue to introduce herself, Kira played with her pencil and stared out the window, for a Yankee school this was really boring as hell. It wasn't until she heard giggling behind her, and then a searing hot piece of meat fall down the back of her shirt that things really got annoying. Of course she didn't know how hot it was, let alone that it was hot, but she did snap her hand around to her back and catch it out the bottom of her shirt, and sure as hell she ate it too. It was chicken. The girls stared at her like she was so kin of Oni and all she could do was turn back around and be bored, once again.

Once classes ended finally, she scooped up her bag and was damn near the first one out of there. She wouldn't try and look or stare for anyone that would follow her, and yet, she was snatched back by her collar for the second time that day. It was that Oni again. She was saying something about an Atsune, and anticipated it to be that proper girl from before, but all the American could do was walk away even as the girl was still talking to her, well, run was more like it. The Oni screamed at her from down the hall, and Kira even expected that she might have chased her, either way she wasn't going to stick around to find out.

Rushing up a set of stairs, the gaijin winded up on the roof of the school. She'd seen places like these on dramas and anime's but the view was really something only the living body could absorb and experience. You could see something like this and like it, but to feel it was to fall in love. She sighed finally and moved to the gate that separated her from the edge, from here to home, nothing really changed. Crappy school, crappy education, crappy life.


End file.
